


Potential

by life_of_r3n



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_of_r3n/pseuds/life_of_r3n





	Potential

We write only about things  
Which we do not understand  
Imagine knowing anything at all

I know about the taste of wind  
I know about an outstretched palm  
I know about the empty feeling in my chest  
I know about the air I try to hold

This body made of flesh is always  
So different than I pictured  
I find that I've almost become something  
But I'm still just gasping for air

"All your poems are about air"  
I was told to start with what I know  
And it's impossible to speak of emptiness

Find me at the edge of a doorway  
Fingers curled around the frame  
Look for me where my gaze terminates  
Meet me in the air

Potential is a funny thing  
I'm the boulder at the top of a hill  
Friction holds me dearly  
Taste air, taste air, taste air  
I'll meet you at the bottom


End file.
